


Yearning for the Unnamed

by emucas (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oh god, Please Don't Kill Me, anyway, because i'm super stressed, enjoy whatever the hell this is, i need a beta so bad, it didn't get proofed, terribly sorry, there is literally no excuse for this mess, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this wasn't actually inspired by the entire text of Full Ride, but there was a part where they talked about one of the scholarship essays and that's the true inspiration. </p><p>PLEASE, PLEASE contact me if you'd be interested in beta-ing. This is my first fic in two? three? years and I need someone to edit and bounce ideas off of.</p><p>THANK YOU</p><p>Also the title is subject to change I'm so sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yearning for the Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't actually inspired by the entire text of Full Ride, but there was a part where they talked about one of the scholarship essays and that's the true inspiration. 
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE contact me if you'd be interested in beta-ing. This is my first fic in two? three? years and I need someone to edit and bounce ideas off of.
> 
> THANK YOU
> 
> Also the title is subject to change I'm so sorry

hold on

I have to go track down the word doc but i didn't want this to crash first

sorrryyyy

 

if you want a play by play of my mental breakdown my tumblr is emucas

sorry

have at

**Author's Note:**

> This is very definitely a WIP.
> 
> Again:
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE contact me if you'd be interested in beta-ing. This is my first fic in two? three? years and I need someone to edit and bounce ideas off of.
> 
> THANK YOU


End file.
